


Kageyama’s Secret; Hinata’s Curiosity

by hawkeyescoffee



Series: Oikageweek 2020 by Aleks [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute Date, Established Relationship, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Stalking, hinata wants to know the truth, misdirected jealousy, this might be my favorite this week, tsuki suffers a bit lol, yachi worries and wants to help, yamaguchi is a king and here for the laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyescoffee/pseuds/hawkeyescoffee
Summary: “I need you to come to Tokyo with me tomorrow.”, Shoyo repeated unfazed. Yamaguchi shot him a look, but Kei just glared. “Shoyo.” The taller boy tried, really tried to be aloof about it, but the situation made him hope for things and the smaller boy's name still tasted to risky and intimate on his tongue. “Why do you want us to go to the city with you?”“Kageyama is keeping a secret from me, for I have no idea how long now. Maybe months? He won’t tell me why, but he goes up to Tokyo regularly nowadays. I overheard him talking to his sister that he will take the train tomorrow. I don’t know what’s going on, but he usually doesn’t keep secrets from me and I worry.”“We can’t just stalk him to find out his secret. That is ridiculous.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikageweek 2020 by Aleks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 224





	Kageyama’s Secret; Hinata’s Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys;
> 
> have fun with my atempts of humor. I hope yall like TsukiHina too

“Tsuki.”, Hinata pulled at the taller boy’s sleeves and made him bend down to him. “I need you to come to Tokyo with me this weekend.”, Shoyo whispered way too loud. They were in the club room after evening practice. Most of the first and second years were already gone as Yamaguchi had released them into an early weekend. While Kageyama had all but rushed home after cleaning.

Kei for his part was not in the mood for Hinata’s antics so late in the day, but he could not help the perplex look and the unwelcome blush on his cheeks. What was the little idiot talking about?

“What?” he said very intelligently.

“I need you to come to Tokyo with me tomorrow.”, Shoyo repeated unfazed. Yamaguchi shot him a look, but Kei just glared. “Shoyo.” The taller boy tried, really tried to be aloof about it, but the situation made him hope for things and the smaller boy's name still tasted to risky and intimate on his tongue. “Why do you want us to go to the city with you?”

“Kageyama is keeping a secret from me, for I have no idea how long now. Maybe months? He won’t tell me why, but he goes up to Tokyo regularly nowadays. I overheard him talking to his sister that he will take the train tomorrow. I don’t know what’s going on, but he usually doesn’t keep secrets from me and I worry.”

“We can’t just stalk him to find out his secret. That is ridiculous.”

__

Saturday morning Kei found himself in a train car with Shoyo, Tadashi, and Yachi all in ridiculous disguises. He tried to suppress the upcoming headache.

“Tsuki!”, Shoyo tried to elbow him. It didn’t go that well since the short boy didn’t reach his waist. “Why aren’t you disguised? Kageyama will recognize us!” Instead of an answer, Hinata got an elbow rest on his head in turn. With an annoyed grumble, he looked up to a smug Tsukishima. “I would rather say he will spot us because you guys run around like wanted criminals.”

“Oh, come on, Tsuki. It’ll be fun.” Yamaguchi looked a second away from breaking into giggles.

But that was where the conversation ended.

Tsuki debated his option to just leave as his fellow third years, which acted as suspicious as people could. Yachi was wearing way too big sunglasses and a beanie. Shoyo had a hood on for some reason even though it was warm out and a cap over it to hide his bright hair. Tadashi’s outfit was more stylish and elaborate than what he usually wore.

In the end, it turned out Shoyo only had a vague idea where Kageyama was exactly heading. So, after a bit of running around aimlessly, they actually found him again: On his way to a rather nice bistro. If Tsuki thought about it Kageyama looked better than usual, as if he had planned his outfit beforehand and not just put something on.

He had a bad feeling about their little spy mission.

__

“Hey, Tobio-chan. It so nice that you made it this time~”

“Spare me your fake good mood.”

“Hm~ And what will you do to get me into a better mood?”

Tobio rolled his eyes but his smile was firmly in place. Oikawa could be a nuisance, but he wouldn’t be here if he didn’t like it at least a bit.

“How about we eat first?”, God Oikawa had rubbed upon him. “You told me about the food here all week. I am kinda excited to try it now.”

They were seated outside and as they were looking thru the menu, Tobio felt long legs finding his under the table. He peaked over the paper to glare at the older boy, the college student, the one of them who should have been _somewhat mature_. But Toru just smiled sweetly, a dangerous glint in his eyes. “I have missed you…”

The statement was too sincere for Tobio’s liking right now. Sometimes he could not deal with the mixture of teasing and true affection Toru showed him since they had started doing this. He… He was still unsure about his place in the other's life. He wished Iwaizumi-senpai was there to give him some advice. But the man was studying abroad.

“How rude not to reply to that, Tobio-chan. How would I ever take such rejection?”

There it was the switch back to teasing. Kageyama sighed. And just tried to order as unfaced as possible as their waitress came back.

The girl was pretty, Tobio would have to be blind to not see that, but the way she eyed Toru made his stomach drop uncomfortable. He was having lunch with him; he deserved his undivided attention. She should stop flirting with him this instant.

Toru for his part ignored her, his eyes never leaving Tobio, which left him with a completely different kind of stomach feeling.

When the girl left somewhat disappointed in Oikawa’s disinterest in her, said boy extended his hand over the table to grab Tobio’s hand tenderly. A soft thumb to cares light patterns over his skin. Electricity shot thru him and fried his nerve endings good. Would he ever get accustomed to this?

“Tell me about your team’s preparation for nationals.” Toru changed the subject easily. “It’s no use to asked you about anything else this time of year anyway.”

“I do other things than play volleyball.”, he protested quickly and more out of habit than any real annoyance, because he was kind of right. So, close to a tournament, there was sparsely time for anything but Volleyball. To be honest this was probably his last free weekend for a bit.

Toru did not say anything to his whining and drank from his glass of water.

__

Tsuki for his part regretted his decision to come along.

He was cramped in behind a flower box somewhere between Shoyo and Tadashi, with a nervous Yachi peeking over his shoulder as they all tried to wrap their heads around the fact that Kageyama ate lunch with the Great King.

“I thought they couldn’t stand each other?”, Tadashi asked Hinata leaning half his body over his best friend to talk to the small middle blocker. Shoyo to Tsuki’s dismay did the same and proceeded to whisper in Yamaguchi’s ear practically pressing himself to Tsukishima (Warm and Perfect): “I guess I mean he still compares himself with Oikawa and watches his college games religiously…”

“Maybe the made up and are friends now?”, Yachi chirped in. Tadashi shook his head, Kei felt it more than he saw it. “You have seen the way they have acted around each other in first-year games.”, he argued, “Do you really think they could just be friends?”

“That was two years ago. People change.”, Yachi didn’t seem to buy Tadashi’s reasoning. “If they wouldn’t get along, they would not see each other here, and if this is forced they would be yelling already.”

“Well, I don’t understand why he wouldn’t tell me if he is friends with the Great King now. I am his best friend!” He gasped: “What if Oikawa is now his best friend and that’s why he won’t tell me!”

Kei looked at him like he was stupid because he kind of was.

When he turned back to the unusual pair, he had to doubletake and yet… Yes, the Great King was definitely holding Kageyama’s hand. And he could not really see his teammate from this angle, but Oikawa was propping his chin up against his palm watching the younger boy with a soft smile and even softer eyes.

That was interesting.

“I can’t see anything!”, Shoyo complained now that Yachi and Tadashi had reassured him that he was in fact still the King’s best friend.

“We should get a table. We can spy and get lunch too.”, Tadashi was really, really not helpful today. But before Kei could tell them off, tell them that they were misreading the situation. That this would turn out very embarrassing for them. (And Kageyama?) He found himself at a nice table amongst his suspicious acting friends.

They ordered and got served by the same pretty waitress. But for some reason she assumed they were on a double date as in Tadashi and Yachi were dating and him and Shoyo…

He should focus on the ‘mission’ so he could go home and do something productive. Not on the fact that a stranger assumed Shoyo was his boyfriend. Or the fact that Shoyo was sitting so damn close, right next to him…

__

Tobio was confused when Toru was focusing on something behind him mid-conversation, there was an evil, _evil_ twinkle in his eyes. When he was about to turn around to see what was so interesting, warm hands cupped his face and forced him to look at Toru who was now leaning half over the table.

“Don’t look, but I am pretty sure, Chibi-chan, Four-eyes, your captain and your manager are sitting behind us, spying.” When Kageyama blushed, Toru rubbed his warm skin a bit. “You didn’t tell them that we are dating, didn’t you?” He shook his head slowly.

“What do you think about we put on a show for your friends, Tobio-chan?”

To say that the idea didn’t excite him at least a little would be lying but that was very much besides the point. He also didn’t like how comfortable Toru was with the idea of making out with him in front of a bunch of strangers.

“I didn’t even come out to any of them…”, he said way to quiet. At that Toru seemed to sober up a bit. “We can also just try to ditch them, then you don’t have to talk about it until Monday...”

“As if Shoyo wouldn’t be at my door tomorrow first thing in the morning.” Another suggestive grin: ”You don’t have to go home tonight.” Hating how his face burned, Tobio looked away trying to get a glimpse of the table behind him, but well, he was not an owl.

“Okay.”, he took a breath, being griddle with the idea of messing with his nosy friend’s a bit. “How about why give them a show and then get over to your place.”

“Oh Tobio, if I had known it would be so easy to get you into my bedroom.”

Maybe he kicked him under the table after that dumb sentence. But Toru was not fazed by it, he just leaned in closer, letting his hand travel to the fine hair in the nabe of Tobio’s neck, and angled it gently to get better access. “Hm, I knew I would have so much fun with you.”

Then his mouth brushed up against his and Tobio was so eager to comply, reaching out to pull his boyfriend closer. There was a voice in the back of his mind urging him to behave in public. But Toru tasted just so sweet.

__

Kei had a hunch about the nature of the relationship between the two setters. But suspecting something and being hit in the face with reality were two very different things. He had a feeling that they all were starring like flustered children, as they watched Oikawa Toru shove his tongue down their friend’s throat.

“What is going on here?”, before anyone could stop him, Hinata was already by the other table, wrenching himself between the pair. Damn his speed. Why was this whole thing, playing out like a cheap K-Drama?

Sighing he stood as well, walking over there but slower because he really didn’t want to be involved in this, whatever this was.

“Hello, Chibi-chan.”, Oikawa was sounding as fake as plastic flowers, but the smile seemed more genuine. It was abundantly clear that he had seen them before that. The whole display had been probably for them in the first place. “I didn’t expect you here.”

Looking at Shoyo again, it was apparently not that clear. Kei speeded up and pulled a pouting Hinata close to him. “Why would you keep this a secret from me, Bakayama?” he shouted. Tadashi and Yachi had caught up to them by them.

(It was kind of impressive that Shoyo could look past the fact that Tobio was dating the boy that had made life difficult for them for a while and was only angry because the other boy was keeping secrets.)

“I am sorry, Shoyo.”, their setter whispered after a bit, not looking at them. “I guess I was just afraid of what you would think about you when you found out that I am dating To- Oikawa.”

“You like me, Tobio-chan? How embarrassing.”

Kageyama glared at his boyfriend.

“Well, that is just stupid, Kageyama, I won’t stop being your friend for being gay, when I am gay too. Even if you like someone so insufferable as the Great King.”

Now Oikawa glared and Kageyama snickered.

“Well, I guess we should leave you two alone than…”, a very red Yachi tried to keep Hinata at bay. She seemed to still be intimidated my Oikawa. “Yea…”, Tadashi rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

“No, by all means.”, Oikawa smiled more honestly, “Finish your meals. We have some other things planned today. The food is on me. See you.” He pulled Kageyama closer as he was saying his goodbyes too.

A few seconds later, their group was sitting by there food again, trying to progress the things they just learned. “If you think about it…” Yamaguchi looked at them as he ate. “It makes a lot of sense. Tobio was obsessed with Oikawa for so long.” They all nodded but Shoyo was still a bit sulky. “I hate that he felt like he could not tell me.”

“Oi Hinata if you don’t eat your fries, I will.”, Tsuki knew he would be yelled at, he stole food from the smaller boy’s plate anyway.

As it turned out Oikawa knew the owner of the restaurant and had a tap there, so they really didn’t have to pay.

__

“Say Tobio, since when are Four-Eyes and Chibi-chan dating?”

Kageyama stopped in his tracks to look at him as if he was insane. “Why would you think that?”

Toru thought back at how the tall blocker had blushed at being mistaken for a couple, how he had been the first one to follow the human tangerine, the way he had kept him closer than necessary when the possibility of an altercation had been on the table.

He looked down at his stupid boyfriend again. “No reason.” Tobio was lucky he was cute. As he didn’t seem to be satisfied with that answer, Toru elaborated: “Well, I am not sure about Chibi-chan since he is very hard to read sometimes. But I am quite sure Four-Eyes has a crush on him.”

Tobio shook his head. “No way.”

“Go ahead then don’t believe me. There are more exciting things to talk about anyway. And I was serious when I said I missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr @hawkeyescoffeewrites as I am taking prompts 💖


End file.
